Never Again
by Rinette34
Summary: Its 10th grade,and Massie is ready for another trendsetting year. But, when Alicia, and another member of the Pretty Committee rebels against her, Massie may have kiss amiss to a perfect high school year.


Never Again

Prologue

Massie Block- Is ready for the tenth grade. Got extensions, and has a silky blowout. But, when the Pretty Committee starts to fall apart, will she be able to realize her mistake?

Alicia Rivera- Is back as Beta, but is not complaining. Visited Spain over summer break, and was glad to find out that Nina was sent to a boarding school. But, when high school starts, will Alicia stick by Massie once and for all?

Dylan Marvil- Is happy that Massie is Alpha again, and she is ready to start another year in high school. Dyed her hair dark auburn, and got it cut in a snazzy haircut. Will she stay true to the Pretty Committee, even when her best friends don't?

Kristen Gregory- Is finally rich, and now lives in a huge stone mansion. Still isn't as rich as Alicia or Massie, but will try other tactics. When Kristen starts talking down to the Pretty Committee, Massie will have to make a final decision.

Claire Lyons- Still lives in Massie's guesthouse, and still wears those keds! Is glad to be back in, and is actually becoming very fashion conscious. Still obsesses over Cam. But will Claire go too far??

Chapter 1

Massie Block looked, as she usually did, G-l-a-m-o-r-o-u-s. No one was ever again going to take her place. Not Alicia, not anybody. Her purple Marc Jacobs dress. Her kitten heel Jimmy Choos. Her silver beaded clutch. The outfit so said, beat that! Massie spun on her heel, and grabbed her purple Motorola. She texted Dylan.

Massie: Hey! R u ready for the tenth grade?

Dylan: Absolutely! I got a snazzy haircut. U will adore it.

Massie: Awesome. I got extensions. Looks really good.

Dylan: What about Kuh-laire? Has she changed a bit??

Massie: Not really. She grew those bangs out, and still wears, get this, keds!!!

Dylan: No way!

Massie: Way! G2G Isaac is waiting out front. Be there in ten minutes.

Massie sighed, grabbed her purse, and ran downstairs. Kendra and William Block were down there waiting for her. Kendra smiled." My little angel is going to High School,'' she said excitedly. Massie blushed, and said,'' Uh, it's just tenth grade, mom.'' William said,'' That's my little pumpkin'' Massie rolled her amber eyes and said,'' Dad!!'' But, Massie was smiling as she went out the front door to the Block's silver Range Rover. Isaac was standing near the car.'' Are you ready,'' Isaac asked. Massie nodded, and climbed into the back seat. Isaac stuck his balding head in the window. He asked,'' Is Claire riding with us?'' Massie nodded." Yeah. She should be here in a few minutes. Suddenly, Massie heard someone say,'' Massie?'' Massie opened the door, and yelled,'' Claire!!!'' She was wearing a blue shirt tank dress, blue jeans, and navy keds.

Claire grinned, and said,'' Hey!! You look amazing. I adore your hair.'' Massie smiled, and tossed her gorgeous blowout. They both climbed into the back seat. Massie asked,'' Why can you still not get rid of those keds?'' Claire blushed and said,'' I like them, and I wore them in Orlando.'' Massie said slyly,'' You mean Orlan-dull?'' Claire rolled her eyes. But out of the corner of her eye, Massie saw her smile. Soon they pulled up in front of Alicia's stone mansion. Claire leaned back. But when she saw Alicia, she sat up and gasped. Alicia walked toward the Range Rover wearing an orange Ralph Lauren tank, a dark denim mini skirt and gold high heeled sandals. She was a total ten. Alicia climbed in and said,'' Hey guys!'' She hugged Massie and Claire, and sat down beside Massie. Alicia grinned." I adore your blowout.'' Massie tossed her dark brown hair.'' Thanks,'' she said. Your hair is cool to.'' Claire looked at Alicia. She sincerely hoped Alicia would stay true to Massie. Claire knew that this time she wouldn't leave Massie for Alicia. They pulled up in front of Dylan's house. Dylan walked toward the Range Rover. She looked very cool. Her red hair was cut to her shoulders, and her outfit was pure Roxy.'' She hugged all of them. She shook her hair from side to side. She grinned.'' You guys like it?'' Massie nodded. It looks amazing.'' Alicia said,'' Ah-greed.'' As they pulled up to Kristen's new house, Massie remarked,'' I can't believe Kristen is actually rich.'' Alicia nodded.'' I know. I hope she's not to conceited,'' Alicia said to Massie. Kristen walked toward the car wearing a hot pink, Aeropostle dress and mudd straw sandals.

"Hey!!'' Kristen climbed in next to Dylan. Kristen smiled and bragged,'' I sooo bet my outfit is a total ten.'' Massie rolled her eyes and shared a look with Alicia. Claire saw it, and hoped everyone would get along. As they pulled up to OCD, Massie said,'' This is it, guys. High school; _with_ the boys!!'' They all squealed. Alicia said lowly to them,'' I hope Josh will be here.'' Massie sighed. She didn't want to admit that she really did miss Derrick. Claire ducked her head. Massie saw that she remembered Cam, and quickly changed the subject. She yelled,'' Whose ready to be rated for the tenth grade?'' Alicia stepped up. Massie began,'' Alicia is wearing a gorgeous orange Ralph Lauren tank, a stunning denim mini and glamorous, lacing up to the knee, gold sandals. Obviously Prada. The whole outfit is a 9.9'' Alicia grinned and walked away. Then Dylan stepped up.'' Dylan is wearing a white silk tank, white leggings, and white bangles. She is a 9.7''

Next, Kristen stood up.'' Kristen is wearing an Aeropostle mini dress, and sporty mudd shoes. 9. thu-ree'' Kristen's blue eyes widened as she marched away angrily. Next was Claire. Massie started,'' Claire is wearing an Abercrombie and Fitch blue and gray tank top, and light wash denim jeans, which are a definite no-no. Sooo, 6.8'' Everybody gasped. Nobody had ever gotten that low. Claire couldn't believe it. Massie raised her perfectly plucked eyebrows.'' Well, what did you expect?'' Claire gulped, and turned away from Massie. Kristen leaned over and said huffily,'' Now you know how I feel!'' Claire rolled her eyes. Finally, Massie said,'' Okay, I am wearing a Marc Jacobs halter dress, and a silver sequined mini. For my shoes, I'm wearing kitten heeled Jimmy Choos.'' Dylan cocked her head. "I'd say 9.5'' Alicia tossed her head.'' I will say 9.6. I adore the shoes. And the skirt is ultra fabulous.'' Massie gulped. Alicia was higher in rating than her!

Massie turned away. They all followed her into the school, and saw Derrick, Josh, Chris, Kemp, and Cam. They were all walking down the long hallway. Massie walked toward them. Derrick saw her at the same time Josh saw Alicia. Derrick was still a bit cold to Massie, but Josh said,'' Hey Alicia! You look great!'' Alicia grinned and grabbed his hand. Massie tried not to feel jealous. Claire glanced shyly at Cam, who was purposely ignoring her. Kristen waved at Kemp, and Dylan smiled at Chris who only nodded his head. Massie said coldly,'' I bet I know what you did over the holiday, Derrick. You went shopping for mirrors.'' Derrick glared at her disgustingly. The Pretty Committee cracked up. Derrick yelled,'' At least I'm not a self-absorbed, nasty jerk.'' Massie's eyes widened and filled with humiliating tears.''

Derrick turned away with all of the rest of the guys. Massie stalked down the hall with the Pretty Committee close at her heels. Dylan gaped,'' Derrick is such an LBR.'' Alicia sighed.'' Well, everyone would probably agree with him.'' Massie spun on her heel. She screeched,'' What?'' Dylan's eyes widened as she turned to glare at Alicia and shake her head. Massie craned her neck.'' What are you saying Alicia? That I'm a self-absorbed, nasty jerk?'' Alicia backed up and shook her head.'' No! I'm saying that LBR's and B-listers would think so because of the way you've treated them in the past.'' Massie glared angrily at Alicia. Then, Kristen stepped forward.'' Uh, what Alicia is saying is kind of true.'' Claire couldn't believe this. The Pretty Committee was breaking apart. Massie snapped,'' Are you guys actually coming against me?'' Alicia put her hand on Massie's shoulder.'' No, Massie. We're just telling you what other people think. I don't think anything Derrick said about you is actually true.'' Massie looked into Alicia's dark brown eyes. Was Massie buying it?

Kristen raised an eyebrow. "Well, maybe Derrick is right, Massie.'' Massie spun around.'' Excuse me? What are you saying, Kuh-risten?'' Kristen snapped,'' You are always so mean.'' Massie said in a hurt voice,'' I never thought you would take after Alicia and betray me.'' Kristen put her hands on her hips." I didn't get backstabbing from Alicia, Massie. I got it from you.'' Massie yelled,'' You're such an LBR Kristen. Get a life.'' Kristen stomped away angrily. Then, Massie turned on Alicia. She said,'' I can't believe you betrayed me again!'' Alicia protested,'' I didn't!'' Massie shook her head." You expect me to actually believe you? As many times as you've lied to us?'' Alicia started to cry.'' Massie! You just have to believe me. I didn't do anything. It was all Kristen.'' Massie examined her French manicured hands. "Show. Me. proof.'' Alicia's eyes narrowed down to slits. "What-e-ver!'' Alicia took off down the hallway. Massie watched her with a feeling of regret. She hadn't even heard her side of the story. Claire stammered,'' Um, Massie? You were way too harsh with her. Maybe she didn't mean to betray you at all.'' Dylan rolled her eyes.'' Claire! Massie knows what she's doing. She doesn't need your help.'' Claire felt anger growing inside of her. She knew that Massie was being cold to Alicia because she had gotten a higher rating than her, and that was so not fair for Alicia.

Chapter 2

Homeroom Class

Alicia walked toward a desk near Kristen, who was painting her nails. Alicia saw Claire across the room. When Claire smiled, Alicia turned away angrily. Kristen looked up at Alicia. She asked coolly,'' What happened?'' Alicia tried to hold back the tears in front of Kristen. She said,'' Massie dumped me because she thought I had betrayed her.'' Kristen rolled her aqua eyes.'' What a tragedy,'' she said sarcastically. Alicia whispered,'' Massie is sooo D2M'' Kristen said absently,'' I wish, but she has Dylan and Claire on her side.'' Alicia sighed, and to her amazement, Claire was walking toward them! She approached them.'' Hey.'' Claire said shyly. Alicia ignored her. So, Claire said,'' Alicia, when Massie dumped you I told her she had been to harsh. Only Dylan and Massie wanted to dump you." Alicia said angrily,'' Yeah right! Why should I believe you? You've always been her tag along.'' Claire blushed and glanced toward Kristen, who pretended not to notice her. Claire said quietly,'' I'm sorry Alicia. I really am.'' She turned and walked away.

Kristen watched as Claire walked away toward her best friend Layne. She was eating ketchup, her new favorite. Layne asked,'' What's going on with you and Alicia?'' Claire bit on her thumbnail. She said softly,'' I'll tell you a bit later.'' Layne nodded, and continued eating her ketchup. Claire sat down, wishing she could stand up to Massie.'' Just then, the teacher Miss Anderson walked in and Claire texted Massie.

Claire: This is so boring

Massie: Don't talk to Alicia. She's D2M

Claire: Mass! U weren't fair 2 her!

Massie: What? She betrayed me.

Claire: U hurt her

Massie: G2G

Claire hung up her phone, and stared out the window. Could High School get any worse?

Lunch

12:00pm

Massie and Dylan walked into the lunchroom. Alicia was sitting with Kristen. Massie asked Dylan,'' Where is Kuh-laire?'' Dylan shrugged and said,'' Probably with Layne.'' Massie walked toward Alicia and Kristen's table. Kristen's eyes widened. She nudged Alicia.'' Massie and Dylan are coming.'' Alicia lowered her eyes as Massie and Dylan approached. Dylan smirked,'' Well, look. It's the clones.'' Massie laughed as Alicia stood up and shouted at them,'' You guys are not going to walk all over me. I didn't even do anything to you.'' Massie cocked her head. She snapped,'' Excuse me? You didn't do anything? That's a first.'' Alicia rolled her eyes and sat down. Just then, Claire walked up to them.'' Massie? Dylan?'' Massie snapped at her,'' It's about time you showed up. Where have you been?'' Claire turned away.'' Um with Layne.'' Massie put her hands on her hips. Dylan said to Kristen,'' You are also D2M.'' Kristen raised an eyebrow; And Dylan stuck her tongue out at her. Massie smoothed her dark brown hair, and said,'' Whatever, losers. You aren't worth fighting over.''

Massie and Dylan marched away, with Claire hot on their heels. Alicia gritted her teeth. She snapped,'' She is sooo mean! It's time for ultimate payback.'' When Claire went to sit with Layne, Massie turned to look at Alicia one last time. She sighed. Did Alicia really deserve any of this? Dylan whispered to Massie,'' I'm getting suspicious about the way Claire is acting. Do you think she's trying to hang out with Alicia and Kristen?'' Massie said,'' I don't know; but we really need to find out if she is.'' Massie and Dylan ran away. Meanwhile, Claire saw her chance, and went to Alicia's table. Kristen rolled her eyes and said,'' Lyon alert.'' Alicia jerked her head up, just in time to see Claire approach. She said once again,'' I'm really sorry I didn't stick up for you when Massie accused you of backstabbing.'' Alicia was actually deep in thought.

Finally, she said,'' I'll give you one more chance. Meet us after school by the bushes. We'll talk there.'' With that, Alicia and Kristen tossed their hair and walked away. Claire walked back to Layne feeling fine. Maybe even happy.

Chapter 3

OCD after School

3:12pm

Massie and Dylan crouched in the bushes after school to see if Claire was talking to Alicia behind their back. Dylan chomped down on a fruit energy bar. Massie snapped,'' Dylan, be quiet! You're making so much noise. We don't want them to hear us.'' Dylan leaned forward.'' Massie!'' she said Claire was in front of them, on the other side of the hedge. Massie said excitedly,'' She is totally waiting for someone. I know it!'' Dylan craned her neck, and shouted,'' Massie! There come Alicia and Kristen. There walking toward Claire!'' Massie nudged Dylan.'' Shhh!'' Alicia said to Claire,'' Okay. You can be in our Clique. But, you can't tell Massie.'' Massie glared through the bushes. Kristen tossed her head.'' We shouldn't be doing this; but we're giving you another chance.''

Massie was searing inside. Claire was going to get it. Big time. Dylan whispered as softly as she could,'' Claire is so dead.'' Massie nodded and leaned forward as far as she could. Alicia said slowly,'' Come to my sleepover tonight at seven.'' Massie actually saw Claire turn white. She stammered,'' Uh, Massie's sleepover is tonight at seven.'' Dylan raised an eyebrow. Massie knew Claire wouldn't backstab, right? She would totally tell Alicia off. Alicia sighed impatiently.'' Just tell Massie you are grounded and have to stay home.'' Claire pondered the thought. Massie's eyes widened. Claire wouldn't betray her like this. She just wouldn't. Claire said slowly,'' Okay. I'll call her.'' Massie couldn't believe Claire. Alicia asked,'' Are you riding home in our new stretch Hummer Limo?''

Claire looked toward the door.'' She frowned,'' I don't see Massie or Dylan. I wonder if they left without me.'' When Massie saw that hurt look across Claire's face, she felt guilty. They shouldn't be spying on her, but they needed to know if Claire was drifting. Claire lowered her eyes. Massie couldn't bring herself to look at Claire's hurt face. Finally, Claire climbed into the Hummer Limo with Alicia and Kristen. Once the Limo was a good distance away, Massie and Dylan climbed out of the bushes. Massie was very angry. She yelled,'' I can't buh-lieve Claire betrayed us! What are we going to do?'' Dylan was deep in thought. Finally, she said,'' What about a revenge plan against all three of them? Sort of like the mural we did in the seventh grade. Only worse.'' Massie smiled slyly. She liked it.

Then, she remembered what they did to Alicia, and how upset she was. Did she really want to put her through that again? Dylan obviously had no mercy. But Massie knew that they were going to regret this sooner or later. Suddenly, the Block's silver Range Rover pulled up in front of the school. Isaac lowered the window, and shouted,'' Where are Alicia, Kristen and Claire? Aren't they riding home with us?'' Massie side peeked at Dylan who bit her lip. Massie then spoke up,'' Uh, they wanted to go shopping at a mark down store, and we wanted to go home.'' Isaac said,'' All right. Let's go.'' Massie and Dylan climbed in, with both of them deep in thought.

Chapter 4

Block's Guesthouse

6:30pm

Claire kept reaching for her cell phone, but she chickened out each time. She had no idea what she was going to tell Massie. Then it came to her. She picked up the phone, and dialed 546-8989. Claire licked her lips as she waited her to answer." Hello?'' Claire forced her voice to be calm.'' Hey, Mass. I'm grounded.'' Massie looked at Dylan and smiled. Claire was on speaker phone." Why are you grounded?'' Claire lied,'' Um I went shopping without telling my mom, and she got mad at me.'' Massie was trying not to give away that she knew Claire's secret. Claire looked at her watch and said,'' I have to go Massie. Bye.'' Claire hung up as quickly as she could, and started packing for Alicia's sleepover. Massie said'' We'd better get to GLU headquarters to start the revenge plan.'' Dylan nodded, and asked,'' I put the paint and the projector in there.'' Massie pulled her hair into a ponytail. She felt weird about doing this. Would Alicia get revenge? They ran to the large barn, and went inside. Dylan whispered,'' Did you call Alicia?'' Massie nodded and said back,'' We don't have much time. You paint Alicia and the ballot boxes and Alicia when we through our A charms in the fire when she chose Josh over us.'' Dylan soon got to work. Massie was writing words on the projector, and setting up voice recordings.

Meanwhile, Alicia, Claire and Kristen were in Massie's room, talking. Alicia said softly,'' Massie wants all of us to come over at eight.'' Claire bit on her thumbnail.'' I wonder if she's starting a revenge plan.'' Kristen grabbed her.'' Who cares? She's just jealous. Are we going? Maybe she wants to apologize.'' Alicia nodded, but Claire could see she was worried. They left and walked in the dark to Massie's house. Massie sad to Dylan,'' Add something else on Alicia to make her look really ugly.'' Then, there was a knock at the door. Massie flipped her hair and said,'' Showtime.'' It was Alicia, Kristen, and Claire. Claire said,'' Oh, hey, Mass.'' Massie deliberately ignored her, and said coolly,'' Come in." Alicia walked forward. Then everything was pitch black. Alicia gasped, and grabbed onto Claire. Massie turned the lamp on and said,'' This is our way of saying how much we hate what you've done to us. Let's start with you, Alicia.'' Alicia backed up. Massie pointed to the ballot boxes. Massie hissed,'' You betrayed the Pretty Committee, cheated, and backstabbed. We threw you out with the help of Kuh-laire!'' Claire looked down at her shoes. Alicia began to sniffle. Massie pointed to a picture of Alicia, the Pretty Committee, and Josh. Massie pointed to it.'' This was when you chose Josh over us, and we threw our A charms into the bon fire. Remember?'' Alicia stared with teary eyes at Massie. Then Massie snapped,'' You betrayed us again, and decided to take your fellow backstabbers with you. Nice job, Duh-licia.'' Alicia yelled,'' Massie! You-"Stop!'' Massie walked over to the projector. On the wall were the words, Bye, Alicia RIVERS! You've betrayed the whole Clique long enough with your cruelness. You're such a bad friend. We HATE YOU!!!!'' Alicia cried into Claire's baby blue puffy jacket.

Dylan said,'' Next is you, Claire.'' Claire's heart practically stopped. Did they know? Massie's harsh voice shook her.'' We know all about your secret meeting with Alicia, and you lied to me.'' Claire said,'' Massie, I'm sorry, okay. But you were being really mean and controlling. I seriously had no choice.'' Massie snapped,'' So you decide to lie over the phone? No excuses.'' Claire wiped her eyes on the back of her hand. Massie then turned to Kristen.'' You've acted like a conceited little brat ever since you became rich. Then you insulted me. How do you think I feel?'' Kristen rolled her eyes.'' Why would I care how you feel?'' Massie yelled,'' All of you are D2M. Get out!'' Alicia ran out of the barn at top speed, crying hard. Claire and Kristen ran after her" Alicia!" Claire and Kristen yelled her name, but Alicia kept running. Tears stung her cheeks. How could Massie put her through that again?

Alicia finally made it to her mansion. She didn't want anyone to find her. She wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. She wanted to die.

Chapter 5

OCD

8:00 am

Alicia walked down the school hallway, debating in her mind whether to talk to Claire and Kristen or ignore them. Alicia pulled her silky hair into a high ponytail, and saw Massie Block walking toward her. Alicia hurried to her Algebra class, regretting that Massie was in three of her classes. Massie sneered,'' Hey, Duh-licia. Sorry that you were thrown out?'' Alicia spun on her Prada heel.'' What? Oh yeah. You're just an EW. I can't be seen talking to you anyway.'' Alicia ran to her classroom before Massie could insult her anymore. Massie craned her neck. Alicia had gone too far in calling her an eternal wannabe. Something had to be done, and Massie had a plan.

She walked down the hall, and saw, behold Olivia Ryan. She was examining her nails. Her head snapped up.'' Massie? What are you doing here.'' Massie said coldly,'' Duh-livia, why are you talking to me?'' Olivia rolled her eyes and waved to Strawberry and Kori down the hall. Massie moved forward, scanning the halls for Dylan. Where was she? Massie finally gave up, and walked into her Science classroom.

Break

10:34 am

Massie had her plan. It was beyond mean, even for Massie. Massie came to the library. Josh was there. She knew he was waiting for Alicia. Massie smiled, and said slyly,'' Hi, Josh. Whatcha doin?'' Josh shrugged, and said,'' Alicia is supposed to meet me here.'' Massie walked as close as she could to him. Suddenly, she heard,'' Josh?'' Then, Massie decided to take action. She grabbed Josh, and pulled him into a make-out. She heard Alicia gasp, and say in a cracked voice,'' Massie?'' Massie glared.'' Believe it!'' Alicia turned red.'' Josh???'' Josh reached out to touch her shaking hand, but she jerked away. Massie felt guilty. She said,'' What, Alicia?'' Alicia sobbed,'' I can't believe both of you!!'' Alicia ran right out of the library, crying. Massie had destroyed her. Massie cocked her head, and said coquettishly,'' Who cares about her. Want to go to the movies?'' Josh said angrily,'' No!!'' He shoved her angrily aside, and rushed away. Phase one of Massie's plan was complete. Massie knew she had hurt Alicia, and she knew that Alicia would seek revenge. And what Massie did would have a lasting impression on both of them.

Lunch

12:30 pm

Alicia sat with Claire and Kristen, thinking about what Massie had done to her. Claire saw Alicia's face, and said,'' What Massie did was very shallow. I hope she knows that.'' Kristen tossed her long, dirty blonde hair over her newly tanned shoulder.'' Whatever. She's D2M, anyway.'' Meanwhile, over at table 14, Massie was sitting with Dylan. Massie felt so bad for what she had done to Alicia. She had destroyed her, and Massie knew it. Dylan saw that, and said,'' Well they _are_ backstabbers.'' Massie shrugged and focused on her lunch. Alicia was beyond hurt. She had cried herself out in the bathroom. Massie would pay for what she had done. Big time. Massie watched Alicia closely. Did she show she was upset? Dylan snapped her fingers.'' Massie!!!'' Massie whirled around to find a really annoyed Dylan staring at her.'' What's wrong?'', Massie asked. Dylan sighed impatiently.'' Do you miss her?'' Massie said,'' Puh-lease! I think Alicia is a suckish brat.'' Dylan looked as though she didn't believe her, but she stayed quiet.

Alicia finally stood up.'' I'm going to go outside to find Josh. I need to make this right.'' Claire said softly,'' Its okay, Leesh. We understand.'' Alicia was glad Claire was her new BFF. She was way better than Massie Blech. Alicia made her way out of the lunchroom, out of the school, and to the schools arbor. There, leaning heavily on the rail, was Josh. Alicia glanced toward him, and then she remembered what had happened in the library. Josh looked up, startled. Alicia turned away, and walked to the other side of the arbor. Josh muttered the words,'' I'm sorry, Alicia. I didn't mean to do that with Massie. It was a total mistake.'' Alicia knew the tears were coming. She said in a cracked voice,'' Josh, you betrayed me. You-" Alicia sobbed into her I-zod Hoodie. Josh looked toward her, and said,'' Alicia believe me! It was all Massie. She probably wanted to make you jealous.'' Alicia couldn't believe Josh's nerve. She yelled,'' Yeah, but we weren't even friends when she did that, but-"

Alicia bit her lip, thinking about everything that nasty, condescending Massie had done to her. Josh put his hands in his pockets.'' Alicia, you have to-" Alicia whirled around. She snapped,'' What? After all the misery you put me through?'' Josh sighed.'' It was an accident. Why can't you believe me, Alicia?'' Alicia rushed out the arbor. She hated to admit it, but she missed him already. But, she didn't miss Massie. That was the truth.

Chapter 6

English

12:56 pm

Alicia messed with her hair, and looked out of the window. She was thinking about Massie. And what she had put her threw. Massie was sitting right beside her. Alicia didn't know that Massie was closely watching her. Massie sighed. Dylan was still mad at her for looking at Alicia, and Claire wouldn't even look at her. It was a big mess. She was starting to realize that maybe Alicia hadn't done anything. Massie thought. Then, there was that terrible dream.

"_Masssiieee!!!!''_ _Alicia was dressed in black. It was pitch black. Something was very wrong." Massie!'' Claire was standing beside Massie. Her eyes red from crying. Then, Massie saw. Alicia was being held up by some unseen force. She was dead. Dylan wasn't there. Kristen was also dressed in black. She snarled,'' You killed her. How could you?'' Massie backed up against the brick wall. Claire was crying now. Massie was confused." What did I do? What's going on?'' Kristen eyes were blazing." You drove her to suicide. Didn't you see the totaled car?'' Massie turned her head to see a black Lexus smashed up and flipped around. Massie gasped. This couldn't be happening. Alicia wasn't-_

"Massie?'' It was Dylan. She said,'' You've been like that for ten minutes. I had to drag you outside. What happened?'' Massie said,'' I don't know. I was knocked out.'' Dylan said loudly,'' Guess what? Claire said I was a mean, nasty Jerk. She said,' you are so stupid! You hurt and made fun of Alicia, and made her look like an LBR.''' Massie shrugged, and turned away. She made her way to

Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
